System administrators manage and administer networked hierarchical repositories such as internet websites, intranet websites, data repositories, and/or other repositories. For example, the networked hierarchical repositories include social networking platforms, data sharing websites, distributed network systems, networked data stores, and the like. Multiple users access the networked hierarchical repositories using credentials such as a user identifier and a password. The system administrator of the networked hierarchical repository may assign privileges related to portions of the networked hierarchical repository. For example, the system administrator may insert code or invoke a library of code to define the privileges for each user to access the portion of the repository according to encoded privileges. The code may provide privileges such as read, write, edit, delete for each specific user as it pertains to certain folders, directories, or other data paths of the repository.
Additionally, the system administrator assigns privileges such as authorized access for users to share in the private resources on the networked hierarchical repository owned by another user. For example, the private resources may include photos, videos, documents, contacts, and/or other media. Assigning privileges for sharing the private resources of another is implemented according to the open standard for authorization (also known as “OAuth”). The system administrator manually inserts the code or invokes the library of code in an application being executed on a server device that hosts the networked hierarchical repository to provide OAuth privileges for each user and/or set of users and individually assigns the privilege for authorized access to the private resources stored in various portions of the networked hierarchical repository by inserting the relevant code.